


Let's Talk About... Microbiotic Eloctrolysis

by Nevcolleil



Series: Let's Talk [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angus is a Phone Sex Worker, Jack calls him, M/M, Phone Sex, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sort Of, They become just as attached as you'd expect of Mac and Jack in any universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: So, Jack Dalton's first foray into calling a phone sex line for a little 'somethin, somethin' didn't go at all like he thought it might.For one, they never actually got to the 'somethin, somethin'...For another, he really fucking liked it.





	Let's Talk About... Microbiotic Eloctrolysis

**Author's Note:**

> So, I do still have ideas in this strange little AU universe. Anyone interested in reading more?
> 
> (If you havent read the first part of this series, this part likely won't make as much sense.)

So, Jack Dalton's first foray into calling a phone sex line for a little 'somethin, somethin' didn't go at all like he thought it might.

For one, they never actually got to the 'somethin, somethin'. Jack only touched himself during the call a time or two, and only as an afterthought - as a man does when he's alone in bed, about to join the dreamworld and remembering, vaguely, that he wouldn't mind having an orgasm before he does. (Not that Jack ever looks forward to the actual dreaming part of sleep - Jack's dreams always suck.)

For another... he really fucking liked it.

Not the going to sleep without the orgasm part, necessarily. But the part where he was having such a good time talking to, and listening to Angus talk, that Jack even turned the guy down the time or two when he offered to change the subject to "something a little less... anti-sexy?"

"Anti-sexy?" Jack scoffed the second time. "Is that what you engineers think of your own shoptalk? How do little nerd boys and little nerd girls have little nerd babies if talking nerdy doesn't get your motors running? "

That crack actually riled Angus up enough to make fun of Jack in return - by mimicking Jack's accent. Jack laughed for a solid minute.

Instead of sexy stuff, they talked about what Angus is going to school for (at MIT, no less; clever little shit), not that Jack could tell you much about that graduate thesis of his even so. Every other word out of the kid's mouth was so much geek-speak to Jack.

They also talked about what Jack went to school for - a lifetime ago - and how that ended. They talked about Angus's best friend back in Cali, and the guy's budding career as a movie director. Angus told Jack about the time he and said friend accidentally blew up their high school football stadium, and Jack talked about his heyday as a HHS quarterback for the first time in... Well. Jack can't remember the last time he's talked so freely about his past with someone who didn't share it.

At one point, Jack and Angus even talked a little bit about Sarah. It was that long a conversation. In fact, it only really ended because Jack _fell asleep on the phone._

Jack.

It'd serve him right if Angus charged him for the whole night, but when Jack calls his credit card company to find out the damage, the charge on file can't be for more than an hour's time. Jack thinks about that for days.

On day four, he calls again. He gives the operator his same credentials, listens to the same spiel before starting his call, but when she gets to listing his options, like before, this time Jack interrupts her to say, "Actually, I was hoping I could speak to a specific phone s- uh. A specific 'customer comfort associate'. Can I do that? "

She's quiet long enough that Jack is pretty sure that, no, you can't do that, you big creeper. If not because of the rules then because of how eager he sounded when asking. But just when Jack's about to say 'you know what, forget it', the operator cheerfully informs him, "Of course, Mr. Dalton. Which associate would you like to talk to tonight?"

"Ang-", Jack starts to say, before wondering if maybe he'd get Angus in trouble, if he blurted out how Angus blurted out his own name the last time. "Adam? Aaron?" Jack guesses instead. "I think it was Aaron. You said he's pretty popular."

'She says that about everybody," Jack remembers Angus saying, sounding so darned dejected. Maybe it's weird that remembering that makes Jack smile, but no one can see him but Terry Savalas, propped up against the wall across from the tiny wet bar in Jack's little apartment.

"I... did, yes," dispatch says after a beat, sounding less teleprompter-perfect now that Jack's apparently thrown her for a loop. 

Not that Jack gets to enjoy it overly much, because she throws him for one too.

"Which, speaking of that... it looks like Aaron is busy taking another call," she says, freezing the grin on Jack's face. "My apologies, Mr. Dalton. I can connect you to a number of custom-"

Jack doesn't even mean to do it. The words just work themselves out of him, all of their own volition. He's not surprised, obviously, that Angus is taking another call - that's the kid's _job_ , isn't it? But Jack _feels_ surprised, stupid as that sounds, hearing the truth of it. Off-put. So he does what he does in non-life-threatening scenarios that make him feel awkward.

He sticks his foot in his mouth.

"Can I wait?" Jack hears himself ask.

Dispatcher Lady sounds every bit as incredulous at the question as Jack is himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Can you just, like, put me on hold or whatever til he finish- Til his call's done? I'll wait."

"That's-" '...a really weird thing to ask for,' Jack imagines she'd like to say, cringing at himself. But what she says is, "That could become quite expensive, Mr. Dalton. I can't gaurantee when Adam will be-"

"Oh, I'm good for it, darlin', " Jack says, because - well - he's into now isn't he? He won't look like less of a filthy old stalker if he backs out at the talk of money, and somehow the thought of the sex line operator telling Angus as much genuinely bothers Jack. "And I don't mind, honestly."

He does have all the money that Angus could have taken him for the other night but didn't, after all. If Jack looks at it that way, he's got money to burn. 

Whether or not he should be burning it on the same sex line he called in to almost a week and three states ago, during a mission...

That's a question for when Jack hasn't gotten this close to hearing from Angus again, and figures that if he doesn't push for it all the way, he'll end up regretting that more than the having pushed at all.

"Alright," Jack is surprised to hear, all the same. "Please hold."

And, just like that, Jack finds himself standing in his kitchen in Virginia, waiting to speak to a sex worker from Boston, and listening to the '80s classics Angus's phone sex service apparently uses in place of the usual elevator music for their held calls.

Jack sort of likes it. About fifteen minutes in, he even relaxes enough to start singing along with the current tune.

Thirty minutes in, he's singing "How Can I Get You Alone" at the top of his lungs, phone set aside on his little kitchen countertop as he makes himself a sandwich.

Jack didn't put the call on speakerphone before he set his phone down, so he doesn't realize the music has stopped until he picks his phone back up and sandwiches it between his shoulder and his ear, loading up his arms with the snacks he's prepared to take to the living room.

He's finishing off another chorus of "... _and now it chills me to the bone_!" Then he hears Angus's quiet, "Uh... Jack?"

Well. That's one way to avoid the awkward tension that had started off their first conversation

"Oh, hey, Angus," Jack says like he accidentally serenades phone sex workers with old ' 80s ballads all the time. "Sorry about that. I was kinda... feeling the music there for a minute."

"I guess so. Do you always sing old songs to strangers on the phone in the middle of the night?" Angus asks, his voice an endearing mix of amusement, confusion, a healthy dose of lighthearted snark, and - yes - still a little awkwardness. A little of that same wary tension.

"Only the ones with voices as pretty as yours, sweet thing," Jack quips, like no time has passed since their first and last talk.

He's hoping that they can talk just like they did that first and last time. It was late then, and Jack was in a weird headspace. It's possible he's built up the mutual engagement he remembers their being during that call in his head. The ease he remembers developing between them could have been fatigue on his part-

"And ' _strangers_ '?" Jack soldiers through. "Not gonna lie, hoss... That hurts just a little bit. I don't tell just anybody about the adolescent exploits of a young Jack Wyatt Dalton."

"A 'customer comfort associate' isn't just anybody?" Angus quips right back at him. In that same carefully balanced voice... But maybe with the amusement pulling ahead just a little?

"Aw, hell nah," Jack says, playing up the sympathetic offense in his tone to draw out the humor even further. He sets down his snacks on his coffee table and plops down onto his couch. "There's something special about telling your life story to the guy who popped your phone sex cherry."

It sounds like Angus chokes on air before he pulls away his phone.

Jack could almost feel sorry for it if he wasn't busy grinning so cheerfully. When Angus speaks again, it's _just_ like it had been the last time. Like Jack's managed to get Angus to forget that Jack's paying for the pleasure of having Angus tease the shit out of him for the silly things he says.

"You- That is-," Angus stutters momentarily, before letting loose a short burst of incredulous -sounding (happy sounding) laughter. "You know, I don't think I can actually claim that title, seeing as we never actually got to the phone sex part of our last phone call."

"I don't know. I think all that talk about electrochemical photo-whatsits was plenty sexy."

Angus doesnt miss a beat. "Well, then. I could tell you about the microbiotic electrolysis project a buddy of mine has happening," he says, even lowering his voice on the big words, like he's semi-seriously trying to sound seductive.

Jack may or may not feel a stir of interest in his groin in response. But whatever. It's already been established that he's a pretty weird guy.

"Oh, yeah," Jack says, reaching for his potato chips - grinding his own tone out into a playful imitation of how Jack thinks he sounds making pillowtalk. "Talk nerdy to me, baby."

Angus laughs again, even longer. But he does tell Jack all about micriobiotanical electri-whatever, among other things.

This time, they talk until _Angus_ is the one who is half asleep when they finally hang up. Past his teasing Jack for making too much noise while eating, and then ordering in his own snack, and the two of them debating the best pizza toppings ever.

Past him asking, carefully, if the "coworker" in the story Jack's just told was Sarah, and Jack asking how Angus's grandpa is doing.

Jack's learned things he never knew he wanted to know about light filtration systems... ( _That_ topic actually played out in a way that was interesting and easy enough for Jack to understand and remember most of it.) And he learned a thing about sulfur dioxide he hadn't known but plans to take with him out in the field. (Technically, Angus told Jack _not_ to mix it with any of the chemical compounds Angus says will result in a corrosive reaction, but Jack didn't mention how useful a corrosive reaction would be in getting through the reinforced doors of an enemy installation, so-)

When Angus told Jack, trying to sound nonchalant - like it's all just a joke to him now - about this guy who used to bully him when he was younger, Jack taught him, over the phone, how even a small guy, with minimal strength, can break another man's arm. Angus went quiet for only a second. And then, with no sign of censure in his voice, he said, "Right. And if I get _arrested_ for breaking another man's arm? What do I do.. Tell 'em Jack Wyatt Dalton told me it was okay to solve a dispute this way?"

Jack, relieved that he hadn't gotten carried away and said too much that a supposed civilian like he's supposed to be simply wouldn't, made a dismissive sound with his lips and said, "If you break a man's arm and he's still willing to snitch on you... You didn't look mean enough while you did it. We can talk about that the next time."

Jack may be just as much of an old fool as paying a pretty penny to have a sweet voice like Angus's talk dirty to him - and then never pressing for the talk to turn dirty - would suggest him to be. But he swears Angus sounded pleased and honest as he said, "I look forward to finding out how you're gonna teach me that over the phone."

The next day, when Jack checks his credit card, he has indeed been charged more than he was the first time.

He' s paid for an hour and the full thirty minutes he'd waited before that. But he wasn't charged for a minute more.

Jack feels a strange little flip in the pit of his stomach whenever he thinks about it.


End file.
